Jin
Jin is a Pro-Hero in Orillia, Ontario, Canada, and is the new Gym Teacher in Maple Cross Academy and is the ONLY wielder of a secret technique that was held in his family for generations: The Shaolin Finger Jab Backstory Jin was born from a famous family in Japan, and was trained day after day by his mother and father ever since he was 8 years old. His mother went to the Hero Academy in Japan, while his father was born a hero, and was trained by someone he knew and was made a Hero by the mentor. When Jin was 12, he was taught by his father, the famous Matsu Tachibana Akamatsu, the ways of the "Shaolin Finger Jab". He was taught how to do it, how to dodge it, and how to Withstand the pain of the Finger Jab. He kept on doing this, until he was ready at the age of 17. When he 1st tried it out against his father, he was excited, because of him passing the "Exam". After he told his Uncle, Chen Tachibana Akamatsu that he passed and learned the Shaolin Finger Jab, he was disapointed, saying that it should've been him that learned it, and not Matsu's son. Jin said that he would teach him, but that was when things changed. Matsu rushed in and shouted at both of them, saying that teaching someone would be forbidden, and only the Akamatsu Family who is worthy would be taught how to use it, but Chen enraged, and then attacked Matsu. The 2 collided while Jin watched, and cheered on for his Father, but sadly... Chen defeated Matsu, and even killed him with a technique even he learned from his father, and then looked at Jin. Jin fought against his uncle, Chen, and managed to defeat him after many injuries... After his uncle's defeat, Jin went to graduate, and he became a Pro-Hero for all of Japan, but then after his graduation, at the age of 19, he left his home, and his mother as well so he could "follow his own path" just like his mother wanted him to do, and get a job as well overseas. When he arrived in Canada, he was hired to be a martial artists teacher, teaching everyone about martial arts, and even teaching some about how to use their quirks. After years and years of teaching, he was called to be a replacement for one of the Gym Teachers at a school. He accepted and when he found out that the school he was going to be in was Maple Cross Academy, he was shocked, and decided to go in and look at all the Pro Heroes as well as the Heroes-in-Training. He met the Gym Teacher that was going to leave, La Fing Sha, and he honored him by giving him a medal as well as a fight from him. After their fight, which resulted with Jin becoming the winner, he bowed to him, and saw La Fing Sha walk away. He then signed a contract from the Principal, and became the new Gym Teacher of Maple Cross Academy... Appearance Jin has a tall adult-like body, with black spikyish hair, and orange eyes. His eyes can be steaming hot with red fire around his eyes when he uses his quirk, and his body is lit on fire as well. He wears a yellow shirt which is covered by his black vest. He wears black and red pants which go over his white shirt, and also wears black boots. When he uses his quirk, his entire shirt and vest are burnt apart revealing a dragon tattoo on his chest and back, which glows when he uses his quirk Before he went to Canada, he wore a basic monk outfit which consisted of him wearing tight orange pants, and a black belt. He didn't have the tattoo back then, and also didn't have his quirk. When he graduated, he wore a white version of his monk outfit, and had a golden belt on him, because of him being named "Honorable Hero of the Year" Personality Despite his young adult appearance, and looks according to some of the ladies that met him, he is a wise man that brings wonderful advice to those in need of help, or are just having a rough day. Ever since he was a young boy before moving to Canada, he had respects over everyone, including his uncle. After seeing his uncle kill his Father, he had no respect for his uncle, which caused him to hide his past to everyone right now When he was with his Mother before leaving to Canada, he was sad because of the fact that he would never see her again, but she wanted him to go, which caused him to have tears come down his eyes. Everytime he would think of his mother, he would have a little bit of tears come down his face Whenever he is with his classmates, he has a happy smile on his face, and teaches everyone with a kind personality. He likes to help them out with his skills, and also loves to train with any student so they can become stronger Abilities Martial Arts Jin is a expert at Martial Arts, learning every single technique from his Father, who learned the techniques from his Father, and so on. He can make punches that can break walls down, and kicks that can send someone flying. His most strongest move though of all the techniques, is the '''Shaolin Finger Jab. '''He can also jump really high, and also land on his 2 feet with perfect balance after falling off a house Shaolin Finger Jab The Shaolin Finger Jab is a secret technique only the Tachibana Akamatsu family can learn. The Shaolin Finger Jab can be accessed through multiple phases. The 1st being using only his 1 finger. When touching someone with only 1 finger, it doesn't do a lot of damage to the person. The 2nd being his 2 fingers. It doesn't do much damage instead to injure the person minorly. The 3rd being his 3 fingers. It almost severely damages the person, with torn muscles and minor headaches. The 4th being his 4 fingers, which will break someone's bones. The 5th being known as "The Forbidden Finger Jab" which uses all 5 of his fingers. When he touches someone with all 5, it will severely injure someone so much, it will cause the bone to be destroyed, almost being impossible to fix Quirk Pyro Arts Pyro Arts is his quirk, which allows him to make anything out of Fire, and make various animal-styled moves. His entire body on the inside is filled with fire which triggers when he focuses on only his fire, and nothing else. Each of his moves are somewhat related to Connor's quirk, each one being based off of a emotion. But for Jin's, his is both emotion, and animal. For each of his emotions and animal, there's a weakness. A common weakness to this is water splashing on him Yellow Fire + Gorilla If he uses Yellow Fire, which means he's happy, he can be able to channel the strength of a Gorilla, making him stronger and able to break through walls. His Yellow Fire does nothing just like Connor's Yellow Fire, except it doesn't burn, but heals instead. This doesn't work though when he doesn't feel happy, and can easily get beaten by someone stronger than his "Gorilla Art" Green Fire + Komodo Dragon If he uses Green Fire, which means he's sick, he can be able to spit and breath fire and have a venomous punch like a Komodo Dragon's venomous bite. Instead of infecting anyone like Connor's Green Fire, it paralyses a person, causing a limb to not move at all. This does make him vulnerable at the back when he's at front, because he can't move when he is ready to attack, which can lead himself becoming paralyzed if his back is struck very hard Blue Fire + Bat If he uses Blue Fire, which means he's sad, he can be able to scream very loudly like a Bat's screech, making someone not able to hear temporarily. This can lead him to cooling down for a few minutes before recharging, and can also make himself not able to hear if something reflects back to him Red Fire + Lion If he uses Red Fire, which means he's angry, he can channel very hot fire and makes himself more courage and brave like a Lion. His fire can melt through walls and can can melt metal with a single grasp. This can be rid of by a lot of water, and even very cold ice as well, and it can lead him to enrage sometimes when he's very angry Black Fire + Dragon Black Fire is something Jin wishes to never reveal, because he would need to use negative emotion in order for this to become active. If he uses Black Fire, which means he's negative all the time, he can channel fire that can permanently burn someone's skin, and can also melt through anything, except stronger elements that can withstand fire hotter like Lava Category:Characters Category:Males